


A Little Too Much.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Angsty Stories [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Jealousy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shy Hope Mikaleson, Slow Burn, Soft Hope Mikaelson, Some crying, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, jealous josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard being a perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student, the perfect friend, just being the perfect person. Sometimes, it all gets a little too much for Josie Saltzman. So when she starts to spiral after the events of Dark Josie and she comes down with a disease that renders victims helpless, it's up to a certain auburn haired tribrid with blue eyes to bring Josie back to the version everyone loves as well as race against the clock to save her best friend.OrJosie starts acting out due to Dark Josie, Hope is worried, and still unaware of her lingering feelings for Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Angsty Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923358
Kudos: 39





	A Little Too Much.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> think of this story as a less angsty hanahaki disease.

Things never really change. Josie's back and so is Hope, and so are Hope and Landon. As much as it pains Josie to see the girl she's in love with, back together with her ex boyfriend, she tries to keep it in. She _always_ tries to keep it in. 

Josie was underneath a table, trying to pick up something that she dropped on the floor when-

"Josie," says a voice. Josie lifts her head up and hits it against underneath the table.

"Ow, fuck-" she hisses, she crawls back out and sees Hope, "Hope, you startled me."

"Sorry," Hope chuckles, "Are you okay?" 

"Considering I just hit my head, I'm okay." Josie replies as she stands up and removes the dust from her skirt and rubs her forehead. "What's up?"

"Are you busy this evening?" Hope asks. 

"That depends on what's this evening." Josie replies.

"Okay, well do you want to have movie night?" Hope asks. 

"With me?" Josie asks, a bit in shock.

"Yeah," Hope replies, "Why are you so in shock?"

"It's nothing, I just thought you'd want to spend time with Landon. Now that we're all back to normal." Josie tells her.

"Things going back to normal means I want to spend time with you too, Jo." Hope says, "Is everything okay?" 

Josie nods, swallowing a thick layer of anxiety that crawled up her throat, a burning, tingly sensation that she feels about Hope. "Yeah, I'm just reeling still from the whole 'Dark Josie' incident." she replies, air quoting dark Josie. "I just can't help but still feel like it's all my fault." 

"Josie, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Clarke's. _He_ took advantage of you. _He_ tricked you." Hope tells her. 

Josie sighs, "I know.." she picks up her bag, slinging it around her shoulders. "I'll catch you later Hope. I'm sorry, but rain check on movie night." she reaches out and grabs Hope's hand, "Maybe some other time." giving it a light squeeze before she pushes past her and walks away. 

"Jo-" Hope's about to say, but Josie's out of her vision before she can say more. Hope sighs and she is left less than pleased with their interaction. She worries things might not be as okay as Josie makes them out to be. Hope knows that Josie's known for putting up a wall and pretending like everything's okay, when it's really not. She can't help but worry for her little siphoner friend. 

Josie is walking when she runs into Jade. She had been avoiding Jade for the past few days because she's too flustered to say anything about their shared dreams. She's definitely attracted to Jade, despite her knowing deep down she's in love with Hope. A bit too in love that it's kind of painful to be around her. She just thinks she's lucky. She's heard stories of people dying due to their unrequited love for a special person. 

"Oh, Josie!" Jade says, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. What are you up to?" Josie asks.

"I'm going to get a drink, care to join me?" Jade asks.

"Aren't you still technically 16?" Josie asks. Not really caring about underaged drinking, considering she's done it once or twice (maybe more) at the parties by the old mill. 

Jade chuckles, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." she smirks. 

"Okay, I'll join you." Josie replies. Jade smiles and Josie can't help but think she's cute. She's just… _.Not Hope._

* * *

After a couple of drinks, Josie excuses herself. Saying she's going off to bed. Jade nods and bids her a good night.

Hope's walking to her dorm, when she spots Josie walking, but she looks rather drunk.

"Josie?" Hope says as she begins to walk over to her, "Josie, are you okay?" 

"Hope!" Josie giggles drunkenly, "I'm perfectly fine, just going to my room."

Hope grabs the girl by the arm and examines her closely. Her cheeks are flushed and her pupils are dilated, she smells of alcohol but Hope still catches a whiff of Josie's botanic perfume. "Are you drunk, Jo?"

"Maybe a little." Josie replies. "I was just spending sometime with Jade."

Hope can't help but feel a little hurt, and perhaps a little jealous. What did Jade have that she didn't?. Did Josie really blow her off for Jade? Is that what this is? but she shakes off the lingering thought. Though, they remain to linger in the back of her head. "How much did you drink?"

"I took about 4 or 5 shots." Josie replies, "Maybe 6", and before Hope can react, the younger girl falls forward.

"Oh fuck," Hope curses as she catches Josie, "Josie? Hey, open your eyes."

"I'm so tired." Josie mumbles. Hope sighs.

"Okay, come on, let's get you to bed. " she says, "Where's Lizzie?"

"Somewhere with M.G." Josie replies, "Just take me to my dorm and I'll be fine." 

"Oh no," Hope says, "I'm too worried about your current condition to leave you alone. You can stay with me tonight, I can take care of you."

"Are you sure?" Josie asks, "I'd hate to ruin any Hope and Landon time."

Hope sighs, she knows Josie is just speaking from her heart when she's drunk, "Jo, like I said, things going back to normal means you and I hanging out again, I want us to be best friends again." 

"You think I'm your best friend?" Josie asks. 

Hope and Josie finally arrive at Hope's dorm. Ever since Alyssa died, Hope got the dorm to herself. As evil as it may sound. "Alright, in we go." Hope says as she opens the door and helps Josie inside. "Okay, you can borrow a T-shirt and some sweats of mine, though I don't know how well they'll fit you."

"Or I can just sleep in my underwear and shirt," Josie suggests drunkenly. 

Hope flushes, and suddenly she's flustered. "Yeah, no. You're going to be embarrassed if you wake up like that tomorrow." she chuckles.

"Okay," Josie replies. "Whatever you say." 

Hope gathers light grey sweatpants and a blue sleeping top. She hands it to Josie, who's now drifting in and out of sleep. "Josie?' she says, "Alright, let me help you." she tells Josie. She comes closer. "Arms up." Hope says. Josie lifts her arms and Hope helps remove her shirt and tosses it onto the chair. "Shirt coming on." she says as she gently tries to put the blue sleeping top on Josie. "Good, now you change into these sweats." Hope hands her the sweatpants and looks away, slightly blushing when Josie changes out of her skirt and into sweatpants. "Better?" 

"Everything's better with you." Josie replies. She touches Hope's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Hope Mikaelson." 

Hope blushes again and she swallows a noise she wants to make. "C-come on, let's head into bed." she says. Josie crawls into Hope's bed and Hope follows suit. Covering themselves with the blanket. 

"Hope?" Josie says.

"Yeah?" Hope replies.

"Can you cuddle me?" Josie asks.

"Sure." Hope tells her, biting the inside of her cheek to ignore the new shade of red spreading on her face. She turns off the lights, lays down and wraps her arms around Josie. 

Josie's the first to fall asleep, Hope can't help but stare at the ceiling. Was this real? Is she really in bed cuddling with her 1 week crush from when she was 14? Had she been 14, she'd be squealing with joy at the thought of cuddling with Josie. Soon enough, Hope falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hosie endgame, always.
> 
> Twitter: solarhosie


End file.
